This invention relates to a portfolio or folder of simple construction and inexpensive materials which is especially adapted to facilitate the making and protected retention of notes handwritten by the user thereof.
More specifically, the invention has among its objectives the provision of such a portfolio which is particularly adapted to fabrication from paper board covered with a fabric that imparts both beauty and strength to the finished product, and also the provision of such a fabric-covered paperboard which incorporates both a pad of writing paper for use in the taking of handwritten notes and an envelope for retaining those notes within the portfolio.